


close my open mouth

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	close my open mouth

If I were to end in an explosion closely resembling fire,  
Might the world collapse, with me?   
Might you fight against crowds to cradle my empty body,  
Might, truthfully, your world collapse as you run for my arbitrary corpse.

Why, when I am already so far gone, practically empty, as you hold and caress my hollow form.  
Though I am alive, I am gone, while you are still here,  
Might I wonder why either you or I are still trying.

24/11/15


End file.
